


Bits and Bobs

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: Just little scenes that I think of for the Turner family. Anything that comes to mind and may not be in order. (I believe Timothy turned seventeen in series seven so that's just what I'm going with). Hope you enjoy. :)





	1. Periods

Patrick knocks on the door of their bathroom and waits.  
"Yes, dear?" Shelagh replies.  
"You've been in there a while, are you alright?" He asks.  
Shelagh sighs. Surely he'll be fine with it, right? They are married after all.  
"Could you get me a sanitary napkin and my belt please? I wasn't expecting my monthly yet. They're in the bottom drawer of my bedside cabinet." She asks.  
Patrick chuckles.  
"Of course I can." He says, walking over and fetching the things Shelagh needs. He knocks again before opening the door and entering, closing it behind him. Shelagh smiles at him and takes the napkin and belt.  
"Thank you." She says, attaching the napkin to the belt and putting it on.  
"When was it supposed to come?" Patrick asks as Shelagh stands and flushes the toilet.  
"Next week. Not as irregular as they were before I had Teddy. Which is good." She says, going over and washing her hands in the sink. Patrick hugs her from behind.  
"I guess we have to wait to have a little fun then, hmm?" He whispers in her ear. She nods, smiling.  
"Well, I have to wait. There's nothing saying that you have to." She replies, pulling away, drying her hands and leaving the bathroom after smiling naughtily at Patrick. Patrick chuckles and follows her out, smiling to himself at how much more confident Shelagh is now than at the start of their marriage.


	2. Timothy and girls

Timothy is doing the dishes whilst Patrick and Shelagh are sat at the table.  
"Tim, come and sit down." Patrick says, pulling out a chair for him. Timothy dries his hands and cautiously takes a seat.  
"What have I done?" He asks, worried.  
"Nothing bad dear." Shelagh says, smiling. "You came home last night and I could smell a girl's perfume on you. Who is it?" She asks.  
Timothy's eyes widen and his face turns red. He puts his head in his hands and sighs.  
"There's nothing wrong with it Son, and we are going to embarrass you with this, you know that." Patrick says, chuckling. Timothy looks up at his parents.  
"Her name's Renée." He replies. Patrick and Shelagh both look at each other triumphantly.  
"Was it a hug or a kiss?" Patrick asks, laughing as his Son's face turns even redder.  
"Come on, you can tell us." Shelagh says.  
"Both." Timothy replies. Patrick claps his Son's back.  
"Good on you my boy." He says, "About time too."  
Timothy buries his face in his hands.  
"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know that you'd already guessed!" He mumbles into his hands.  
"It was obvious last night. I smelt her perfume. We'd already had our suspicions before though." Shelagh tells him. Timothy straightens up but looks down at the table.  
"You really like her?" Patrick asks. Timothy nods.  
"Good." Shelagh says. Patrick and Shelagh look at each other and an unspoken question is answered between them.  
"Tim. Nothing has happened, as such, has it?" Patrick asks. Timothy looks momentarily confused. Then his face turns red again.  
"No, no, no. Nothing like that." He assures them. They both look relieved.  
"Only because, if it had, I hope you'd have used a sheath." Shelagh says. Timothy looks up at her in shock.  
"I didn't think you would be the one to say that, Mum." He tells her. Shelagh just laughs.  
"I know what teenagers get up to Timothy. I was one once. And I wasn't born a nun, mind you." She reveals, making Patrick chuckle and Timothy stare at her in shock.  
"You're not as innocent as I thought you were then are you?" He asks. Shelagh shakes her head.  
"No, Tim. I'm not." She replies.  
"Definitely not." Patrick chimes in.  
"Tim, when you do want to, if you want to that is, make sure you use one. You know what can happen if you don't." Patrick says to him.  
"I'm not going to! I don't want to talk about this with you, it's weird." Timothy says. Patrick and Shelagh sigh.  
"You will want to. We can get you some when the time comes." Patrick tells him.  
"Ugh, can I go now? This is awkward." He asks. Patrick and Shelagh nod and he stands up and leaves the room, going upstairs.  
"That could have gone worse." Shelagh says.  
"You weren't born a nun, hmm?" Patrick asks, making Shelagh chuckle.  
"I had my fair share of teenage experiments if you will." She tells him.  
"Like what?" He asks, smiling.  
"Oh you know what, Patrick. If you're lucky, I'll show you later." She says, turning and starting to finish the dishes. He laughs and helps with the drying up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this does link in with one of my other fanfics. :)


	3. That was new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explicit one

Shelagh is laying on her side and Patrick is sat up in bed reading. Shelagh runs her hand along Patrick's thigh suggestively. Patrick looks down at her and smiles. He leans down and kisses her then puts his book on the table and lays down. He takes hold of Shelagh's hip and pulls her to him.  
"Turn around." He whispers in her ear. She nods and turns around. Patrick teases her centre with light touches making her moan.  
"Oh yes, please Patrick don't stop." She begs. Patrick smiles into her hair. He pulls her underwear off and pushes a finger into her, then another and another.  
"Oh yes like that Patrick." She says, putting her hand over his to keep it where she wants it. He starts to move his fingers in and out, bringing her to the edge.  
"Yes! Yes! Patrick oh!" She cries. Shelagh breaks apart with a loud moan and Patrick feels the wetness between her legs increase tenfold. He smirks to himself. As Shelagh calms she becomes aware of how wet she is and turns to Patrick.  
"Sorry, I... don't quite know what that was." She stammers. Patrick kisses her cheek.  
"That was new." He says. "As you orgasmed you ejaculated. It happens sometimes. It may happen again for you." Shelagh's eyes widen and her face turns red with embarrassment.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Shelagh. I quite liked that." Patrick tells her. He kisses her to reassure her and she relaxes.  
"I would like it to happen again. It felt... Good. Very good." She admits. Patrick chuckles and pulls her on top of him.  
"We can try that again tomorrow, but for now I have other ideas Mrs Turner." He says, pulling her down and kissing her lips softly making her giggle and blush.  
"I'd like to know what they are Doctor Turner. Do show me." She teases. Patrick does indeed show Shelagh what he wants to do.


	4. Teddy can be funny

Patrick, Shelagh, Timothy, Angela and Teddy are in their living room watching a television programme and in Timothy's case, reading. Teddy and Angela are on the floor playing together. All of a sudden Teddy holds his hands above his head and lets out a huge fart making the family burst into laughter.  
"Ew!" Angela moans, moving away from Teddy.  
"That stinks!" Timothy, sitting closest to Teddy, complains. Shelagh just laughs at him. Patrick leans forward and sniffs the air then recoils.  
"That does smell quite bad." He admits. "Good one my boy." He adds, leaning back on the sofa. Shelagh sighs.  
"Why did he raise his hands above his head to do that. He's really strange mum." Timothy jokes. Shelagh just nods.  
"I know he is. He takes after your father in many ways." She tells him. Timothy and Shelagh laugh at Patrick's mock angry face.  
"I'm not strange." He says. "I'm perfectly normal."  
"No you aren't dear." Shelagh argues. Patrick folds his arms across his chest and looks to the television, smiling as he does so. Teddy pulls himself up into the armchair next to Timothy and hugs him. Timothy hugs him back and they stay that way until the credits roll at the end of the programme.


	5. Heat wave

It's July. Shelagh and Patrick are lying in bed with the covers thrown off of them and laying apart from each other. Shelagh sits up and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She grabs a flannel from her bedside and wets it. She then wipes her face with it and sighs. Patrick wakes up upon hearing her gentle sigh of annoyance. He puts his hand on her thigh.  
"Are you alright?" He asks. Shelagh shakes her head.  
"I'm too hot. Sweat is pouring out of me and I can't stay asleep. I think I've got a hot flush now." She says, picking up a fan and trying to cool herself down. Patrick sits up and puts his hand to her forehead.  
"You are warm, love." He states, pulling his hand away. Shelagh smiles at him.  
"I remember another time you did that. On the right road. Checking if I was alright." She tells him. He smiles at her.  
"I did, yes." He replies. Patrick settles back against the headboard and so does Shelagh.  
"It's too hot to sleep so I'm going to just read. We have the day off tomorrow so I'll be sitting in a bath of cold water." Shelagh says, picking up her book and her glasses and finding her page. Patrick nods and reaches for the Lancet and begins to read too. 

A few minutes later Shelagh throws her book down in frustration and sighs, putting her head in her hands.  
"Damn this bloody heat!" She exclaims, shocking Patrick. She never uses language like that!  
"If this is what the menopause is like then I don't know what I'll do!" She adds. Patrick chuckles and wets a flannel, wiping it over Shelagh's now naked back. She sighs at the coolness of it.  
"Thank you." She says quietly.  
"You're welcome love." Patrick replies. She settles back against the headboard, a new flannel laying across her chest and tries to read until morning comes. Patrick does the same and can't help thinking about Shelagh's use of the words "Damn" and "bloody". He can't help but occasionally chuckle, earning himself some questioning looks from his wife across the bed.


End file.
